A Second Chance To Live And To Love You
by Sonally994
Summary: On the way to the place of the Ceremonial Duel, Téa is depressed with the idea, mainly because it did not reveal its feelings. When Atem appears in her own body, she sees a chance to tell him. But how did he get his own body? (I'm Bad with summaries, I know XD)


_**A Second Chance To Live ... And To Love You**_

 _ **Chapter Unic (Rewriten)**_

Téa was sitting on the bed in her bedroom, weeping with sadness at what was going to happen. She ran her hands over her face again, wiping away the tears.

After a long time, of adventures, conflicts, help ... Atem finally recovered his memories, but it was revealed that he would have to leave, so that his spirit could finally rest, but that was not what she wanted.

Téa continued to cry, her sobs getting worse and worse, and her breathing getting harder. Taking a deep breath, she tried to calm herself, but the tears kept coming.

"Atem .." - Her voice came out weak, she can barely hear her own voice

Téa began to remember when she met Yugi, Joey and Tristan ... and when she met Pharaoh ...

He remembered when he'd helped him remember his past in the museum when they found Ishizu. That thought made a smile escape her lips, as she remembered the good times she had spent with him.

But then, something strange began to happen, the cruise began to sway slightly, as if it were in a storm, the lights failed, blinking and lighting non-stop as it rocked on the ceiling. Things on the desk fell to the floor, and the bookcase fell over, with its books spreading across the floor. Tea was scared, with more tears coming. It was then, that the cruise began to stop moving slowly, until it returned to normal. The lights stopped flashing, and they continued to sway lightly on the ceiling. She could hear footsteps running and pausing at her door. The door opened quickly and the light entered the room, brightening.

"Tea, are you all right ?!" The voice was not of the one who thought, but of a certain boy with dirty blond hair.

She nodded slightly. The lights were dim until they were completely erased.

"I-I'm fine, Joey," she said calmly, her voice sounding normal, because she struggled not to show her sadness- "I'm just ... scared"

Joey nodded, but knew that Tea was crying, he knew her and knew exactly why. He let out a sigh.

"I'll check on the others" - and ran off to the right, toward Yugi's room

Tea let out a breath, and the tears came back down.

 _"What just happened? That was weird .."_ She thought, trying to find a why.

Lost in her thoughts, not knowing for how long, can not see a person approaching the door.

"Tea?" A low, soft voice sounded through the room, making Tea come out of her thoughts.

She lifted her head, seeing a silhouette at the door, of a tall person with thorny, three-color hair.

She took a deep breath in silence, trying to calm herself, with sobs.

"A-Atem ..?" His voice trailed slightly.

It was then, that beside Atem's silhouette, that another silhouette came out from behind him and stood beside him. This was not so tall, but it had the same clothes, but the lower figure wore the dark blue school coat while while the other did not, and thorny hair.

Tea's eyes widened in surprise as he opened his mouth, but no word came out. She closed it, her brain trying to process what was happening.

 _"No, no, that can not be real!"_ "Atem can not be here!

With an anger going through her veins, she ran her hands aggressively into his eyes and face, wiping away the tears, hoping it was a dream.

But it was not.

It was real.

Atem really was there ..

 _"No, no, no, that's not real, it's just my brain trying to fool me!"_

Yugi walked slowly over to Tea, dodging things lying on the floor, including the shelf, while Atem pressed the switch, simply to realize that the lights had burned. Cursing himself, Atem approached a little, but away from Tea, still in front of the door.

"Téa ..." Yugi's voice made her look at him. His amethyst eyes showed sincerity and concern

"H-How Yugi ?!" She asked in despair, and a slight anger - "HOW CAN HE BE HERE !?" She shouted

Yugi stepped back, completely shocked at the sudden cry of Tea. Even Atem was surprised, his face shocked with some concern.

"Tea, calm down! I-" - But Yugi was interrupted by Tea yelling at him again

"Stop playing with my feelings !" She held her head in frustration, confusion and anger, with hot tears falling on her lap- "I know it's all an illusion!

"TEA !" - She was interrupted by the cry of Atem

She looked at him, a shocked face full of tears.

"THIS IS ENOUGH!" He yelled again, scaring both Tea, and Yugi, who had never seen Atem lose his temper that way, much less Tea act this way - "Yugi is not to blame for anything!"

 _"Atem .."_ \- Yugi looked at him firmly - _"Stop"_

Atem looked incredulous.

 _"But Yugi ..."_ \- Yugi simply shook his head.

Atem sighed in defeat.

"I'm sorry ... Téa .." - He said slowly - "That was ... unnecessary .." - His voice sounding a grunt

Téa shook her head, managed a small smile.

"No ... I just ... Kinda freaked out ... and I ... Deserved it ..."

Yugi looked at them in surprise, but then looked at Atem, their gazes fixed on each other. As if they were having an internal conversation. In a moment, Atem sighed and Yugi turned to Téa, and then looked at Atem.

"I'll ... Leave them alone for a moment .." - He said, breaking the awkward silence

Having said that, Yugi left the room, but before giving one last look to Atem, who returned. Staying like this for two minutes, until he nodded and left. Atem sighed and the silence remained, as neither of them said a word.

Atem approached and sat down beside him. Téa's heart fluttered, thudding in his chest. Thoughts raced a thousand times in his mind, trying to understand what was happening.

"H-How?" - Her voice failed, but she can say it's only word

Atem looked at her, and then sighed. Before answering your question, he decided to make his own.

"Before I can explain" - It began - "I want you to answer me something"

She nodded, a small fake smile.

"Of course, anything."

"Why were you crying?" He looked into her eyes, waiting for an answer, his gaze steady.

Téa did not expect this! Her face was pure surprise, not the question she expected.

"II was not-"

"Tea!" He cut her off with a warning voice- "Do not lie to me!"

Téa sighed, looking at the floor, took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

"I was thinking of everything that has happened in my life to this day," she began, opening her eyes, still staring at the floor - "She has changed from normal to supernatural"

That little comment made Atem raise an eyebrow. This was not a good start.

 _"It proves that I am just a spirit that will never live normally. Why did Ra think that this would work?"_

"I mean, about these Shadow Kingdom things, Black magic and all those other things." She paused, taking a deep breath, "But with all that, I also knew you"

She finally managed to stare at him, staring into her deep violet eyes in surprise.

"Since I met you, my life changed a lot, Pharaoh. I started to feel very close to you, I started to feel something that I often tried to deny, but now, I can not." She turned her gaze to the floor, while Atem continued to observe her and listen carefully - "I feel different around you, it's a feeling that maybe, I should not feel" - A blush appeared on her cheeks, as she was confessing something she did not want , But you should. And she was ready to say - "I do not know why, but ... I ..."

"You?" - Atem made a movement with the hand, so she continued

"I ... I love you .." She whispered, her blush darkening.

He opened his eyes wide, completely surprised, his heart racing hard against his chest. He opened his mouth to say something, but closed it, as nothing came out. He was speechless.

He heard a giggle in his head from a young boy.

 _"That's not funny Yugi"_ \- He protested, a flushing appearing

"And I can not accept the fact that you're going to leave us ..." - Téa's voice took him out of his inner conversation, he could see the tears appearing in his eyes again and blushing disappearing

Atem closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He felt her cheeks burn, as they turned pink. His mouth opened for a moment, and he tried to tell her.

"No longer"

She immediately looked at him, completely suspicious. Was that true? Atem would not go away yet?

"Wait, that means you .." - She tried to say

He nodded slightly.

Téa has never been so happy. A desire for her coming true. Atem would not go away though! He would live with them, and she finally confessed her feelings. His face was surprised as he tried to hold the great happiness inside him.

"But how?" Téa asked, her voice slowly returning to normal.

Atem took a deep breath. Now it was time. He had to explain to her, but not only that ..

"Some time ago, I was researching some things about the powers of the shadows" - He began, his voice calm as always - "And I had discovered many things, including how to materialize myself, that is, how to separate myself from Yugi and have my own body "

Téa looked a little surprised.

 _"So he does not like being in the same body as Yugi? So that was all a lie?"_ Bad thoughts dominated his mind. She wanted to scream those words, but she could not. She could not do that to Pharaoh.

"I know what you're thinking," he interrupted his thoughts. "I really like Yugi, he's like a brother to me. He's my best friend, but I could not keep his body every time. that I wanted to do something, and he also agreed, so we could do things together "

Téa shook her head in understanding, listening intently to every word.

 _"Well, it seems like I was wrong. How could I think that about Pharaoh?"_

"Both I and Yugi, we studied a lot about this, asking some information to Ishizu when necessary" - He continued - "Until today, we decided to try .." - He made a movement with his hand, referring to the room around - "Well, the rest you already know"

Téa looked at him with a curious and happy look, this was quite complex. They took so long to do this ... But something still bothered her ..

"But why?" She let out, looking down.

He frowned, confused by the question.

"What do you mean, Téa?" His heart squeezed, and he looked at her with concern. She was not thinking about what he thought

"Why ... Have you decided ... to do this ..?" She stammered

Atem frowned, repeating the words in his mind, as if he was having difficulty understanding. He looked into her eyes, a gleam gleaming in her blue eyes. She wanted to know ... He had to say .. The answers she was waiting for ..

"I ... I decided to do this, because ..." - The words are gone. It had never happened before. He lost his words. He swallowed and cleared his throat, keeping his head down. "I wanted to be with you," he continued. "After so many years of being trapped in the Millennium Puzzle, I had ... forgotten about many things ... And Yugi ... You showed me that. "He lifted his head, his crimson eyes shining slightly

Téa noticed, and approached him, a look of sympathy on her face. She put her hand on his and squeezed it lightly, as if to encourage him to continue. He took a deep breath.

"I've hurt a lot of people in the past, Téa," he said, returning the squeeze. His eyes again on the ground - "I was ruthless. It hurt innocent people without pity and pity .."

"This is not true!" She interrupted him firmly.

He looked into her eyes, his eyes brighter. Tears appeared in the corner of his eyes, blurring his vision a little as he struggled to drop them. Not in front of Téa.

"How come, Téa? I thought them merciless, with the Shadow Game" - He countered

"But you did it to protect us, to protect me, and to protect Yugi," she said. His pale hand touched her left cheek. His touch was gentle - "You had a purpose, Pharaoh. You did not do it out of cruelty. You are good and have a golden heart, like Yugi .. You punished them for their mistakes." She let out a small smile, and "I do not know what would happen if you had not saved me from that assailant, or from the False Prophet, and from every time I was in danger," she said sincerely as she shuddered at the first two memories

He looked down at her face, lifting his hand, he pulled her cheek gently so that she looked at him.

"Tea ... I ..."

Her heart raced, wondering just what he was going to say. She smiled

"I need to tell you-" She interrupted him with a finger to her lips, surprising him

"Do not say anything else," she said, smiling.

"But-" He was interrupted once more, this time by her lips on his

Her eyes widened, a blush appearing on her cheeks. He hesitated for a moment, but he noticed her with his eyes closed. He relaxed a little, and followed the example, returning the Kiss. His right hand touched her soft skin as he felt the sensation, his lips.

Téa smiled through the kiss. He loved her, just like her.

In a daring move, she deepened the kiss, her hands on his chest, pushing him to the bed. He let himself go, and lay down, still kissing her.

The two soon parted, panting, with smiles on their faces, and red cheeks.

Atem laughed and laid his head on the fluffy pillow, smiling happily. Téa laughed at the scene, and laid her head on Atem's muscular chest as he heard the heartbeat accelerating from him. His eyes closed, his mouth curved into a smile.

He put an arm around Téa's thin body, giving a small kiss to her head.

"I love you, Téa," he whispered.

She stood up and looked at him with a smile, tears of joy streaming down her face.

"I love you too, Atem," she said excitedly.

Atem smiled and pulled her to another kiss, but this time shorter.

A figure watched from the corner of the door, leaning against the wall, careful not to create a shadow in the room, and be discovered. Her look without emotion, looked at the two, a stab struck her chest. He hated to admit it, but they were right; was he alone. He had no one but his brother. Not even love. No friends. Closing his eyes, he withdrew, going to the front of the ship, leaning over the iron fence.

"Seto!" He turned, only to be surprised by a hug from his brother- "I've looked for You everywhere!"

A small smile curved his lip. His brother was the only thing in the world that really mattered, and he was the only one who knew him fully, besides being the only one who saw his sincere and genuine smile that he loved so much. His brother loved to see him smile. He missed that. There were few situations in which this happened, especially after the incident with his stepfather and Noah.

He looked at his older brother, his expression was as serious as usual, and his eyes were directed to the sea ahead, and the city that appeared slowly closer to the horizon.

"Is everything OK, Seto?" He blinked at times, his younger brother's voice pulling him out of his thoughts. He looked at him, his innocent face looked worried- "You look something wrong?"

Although his brother was right, he would not show it, not even to him. Another smile appeared, this time reassuring, as he wrapped an arm around his brother.

"It's all right, Mokuba, do not worry," his deep voice reassured him, as they exchanged smiles and watched the sun rise, the day dawning, a new age rising. A new life. And new challenges.

 _ **End ...?**_


End file.
